I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to collapsible sign and, in particular, to a temporary collapsible sign having a web stretched across a collapsible framing member.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous collapsible signs have been devised, typically for use in warning motorists of a construction zone or of a stranded vehicle in an emergency. Collapsible signs are previously known which include a foldable base or frame for supporting a rigid sign member. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,557,479, 3,677,511, 4,038,769, and 4,609,133 each disclose a collapsible sign of this general type. In the first three mentioned patents, a base or stand is pivotably secured to an upright support member. The support member is adapted to hold an unfolded, rigid sign. The stand or base is pivoted so that the legs are displaced away from the central upright member to provide lateral stability for the sign.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,133 discloses a vehicle emergency sign including a frame for inserting a sign and a support adapted to display the sign above a vehicle by attachment to its roof and the upper edge of a closed window. Although each of the above mentioned signs are capable of being collapsed to a substantially flat, two dimensional object, they are still somewhat bulky and awkward for transporting or storing.
An improved collapsible sign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,445. This patent discloses a frame consisting of two legs and a cross piece, and an elastic web stretched between the legs, and held thereto by large retaining clips. The cross piece is substantially larger than the legs and is hollow to enable the insertion of bent portions at the ends of the legs into the hollow cavity. The other ends of the legs can then be forced apart to elastically stretch the intervening web. This collapsible sign can be disassembled and the cross piece arranged parallel to the legs, and the web member can be rolled around the legs and cross piece to form a substantially cylindrical package for storing or transporting. However, because of the size and bulkiness of the hollow cross piece and the web retaining clips on the legs, this design still occupies more space than is desirable.